Felt with the Heart
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Ein kleiner OS, der an den Weltherztag erinnern soll. Wer mich kennt, kennt natürlich auch das Pairing, dass ich hier andeute. Wer mich nicht kennt, lässt sich überraschen.


_Mit dem Weltherztag am 29. September 2014 sollen Menschen rund um den Globus darüber informiert werden, dass Herzinfarkt und Schlaganfall mit weltweit über 17 Millionen, jährlich sterbenden Menschen die häufigsten Todesursachen sind. Rund 80 % dieser Todesfälle könnten laut der World Heart Federation durch eine gesunde Lebensweise vermieden werden. Am Weltherztag werden deshalb alle Menschen dazu aufgerufen, sich um ihre Gesundheit zu kümmern. Der Weltherztag wurde im Jahr 2000 eingeführt. Bis 2010 fand er immer am letzten Sonntag im September statt, seit 2011 gibt es mit dem 29. September ein festes Datum._

_Altersunabhängige Hauptrisikofaktoren für eine Erkrankung der Herzkranzgefäße sind Nikotinkonsum, Diabetes (Zuckerkrankheit), Bluthochdruck, familiäre Belastung (früh auftretende Herzkreislauferkrankungen wie Infarkt oder Schlaganfall bei nahen Blutsverwandten) sowie ererbte oder erworbene Störung des Fettstoffwechsels. Einige dieser Risikofaktoren verstärken sich bei Übergewicht, Fehlernährung und Bewegungsmangel. Auch bei übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum steigt das Risiko von Herzinfarkten und anderen schweren Erkrankungen._

_Das Rauchen ist einer der wichtigsten Risikofaktoren für einen Herzinfarkt. Durch Rauchentwöhnung kann das Risiko um bis zu 50 % verringert werden. Die Wirkung einer zielgerichteten Ernährungsumstellung geht über die reine Senkung des Cholesterinspiegels hinaus. Maßstab sollte die sog. mediterrane Kost sein, die sich durch kaloriengerechte, ballaststoffreiche und fettarme Nahrung auszeichnet und außerdem reich an ungesättigten und Omega-3-Fettsäuren ist._

_Auslösende Faktoren für einen Infarkt können auch plötzliche Belastungen und Stresssituationen mit starken Blutdruckschwankungen sein. 40 % aller Infarkte ereignen sich in den frühen Morgenstunden zwischen 6 und 10 Uhr. Infarkte treten montags häufiger als an anderen Wochentagen auf, erstaunlicherweise auch bei Rentnern nach dem 60. Lebensjahr._

_ /_

**Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich so gar nicht auf der Platte hatte, dass heute Welt-Herz-Tag ist ö.ö Trotzdem will ich versuchen meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, und Menschen daran erinnern, wenn ich schon für alles Andere zu untallentiert bin! :D Bei mir hats auf jeden Fall geklappt, ich wurde dran erinnert ^.^ **

**Deswegen Viel Spaß bei meiner Fanfic**

**Und ja, hier geht's nicht zwangsläufig um eine Herzkrankheit, aber es dreht sich ja trotzdem um das Herz :D Irgendwie muss ich immer an diesen Heidi-Klum-Werbespot denken mit den vielen Frauen in roten Kleidchen für Coca Cola oderso xD**

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart._

\- Helen Keller[/style]

Der 11-jährige Yogi, Prinz von Rimuhakka, saß unmerklich zitternd auf einer Krankenhausliege, in einem beinahe komplett in Weiß gehaltenem Zimmer. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sein einziges Problem dabei war bloß, er wusste nicht, wer er war.

Das Einzige, das er wusste war, dass er sich hier bei Circus befand. Angeblich in Sicherheit. Das Kind wusste nicht mehr warum, aber es hatte an dieser Aussage definitiv seine Zweifel. Allerdings war dies das Einzige, das man ihm überhaupt gesagt hatte, also erfreute er sich selbst an dem kleinen Kauknochen, den man ihm beiläufig zugeworfen hatte.

Er hatte ohnehin keine Wahl. Er würde warten müssen. Und entweder sie waren böse, oder gute Menschen. Es würde sich zeigen.

Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht Ketten gelegt. Auch hier, wusste er nicht genau, warum er an sowas schreckliches dachte. Es war einfach so.

Yogi beobachtete den rosahaarigen Arzt, der damit beschäftigt war verschiedene Röntgenbilder zu prüfen. Vielleicht seine? Niemand sonst war in diesem tristen Raum. Selbst die Krankenschwestern schienen zwar nach außen hin nett zu sein, aber den Arzt bestimmt zu meiden. Yogi fragte sich unwillkürlich ob dieser Mann die Einsamkeit mochte.

An den verschiedensten Plätzen verstreut lagen Flyer, die schon die ganze Zeit Yogi's Interesse auf sich gezogen hatten. Allerdings war er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu scheu gewesen, etwas anzufassen. Er hatte gedacht, dass es dem Mann, der ihm gerade den Rücken zugewandt hatte, vielleicht nicht gefallen würde.

Jetzt aber griff er lautlos nach einem der Blätter.

«Fass hier nichts an.»

Yogi zuckte zusammen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Arzt ihn gar nicht hatte beobachten können. Er hatte ihn kein einziges Mal angesehen, sondern stand unverändert da!

Er hatte Augen im Rücken. Es musste einfach so sein.

_«Jeder hier scheint unglaublich talentiert zu sein…»,_ dachte das Kind beeindruckt.

Yogi konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum dieser Typ eine so unnahbare Aura ausstrahlen sollte. Der Rosahaarige mochte ein wenig rau sein, aber im Grunde war das doch noch nicht so schlimm, oder? Trotz der furchtbaren Ereignisse in jüngster Vergangenheit, hatte er es geschafft, die Erinnerungen an den Rand seines Bewusstseins zu drängen, und sich so sein kindliches Denken zu bewahren, das das Gute in jedem Menschen sah.

Der Prinz, der nichts von seiner Existenz wusste, schielte auf den Flyer zurück. „Weltherztag" stand dort in überschwänglichen, roten Lettern geschrieben.

«Ein Gedenktag im Rahmen der Gesundheit. Muss jemand hier vergessen haben», erläuterte der Arzt und fuhr nun zu Yogi herum, um auf das Kind zuzustampfen.

Es lagen zwar viel zu viele dieser Papiere in der Gegend herum, um vergessen worden zu sein, aber Yogi beschäftigte sich nicht weiter damit. Der Rosahaarige, der ihm vehement mit einer schmalen Taschenlampe in die Augen leuchtete, bot eine gute Ablenkung.

«Ich bin Akari. Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, bin ich Arzt», stellte Akari-sensei sich kurz angebunden vor. «Dein Name ist Yogi. Du hast keine Erinnerungen mehr?»

Da es nach einer ungeduldigen Frage geklungen hatte, nickte Yogi kurz.

Endlich hörte das helle Geflacker in seinen Augen auf. Allerdings gefiel dem Kind die Art nicht, wie Akari-sensei ihn musterte. Als wollte er sagen, dass es besser so ist. Ohne Erinnerungen. Alles in Yogi sträubte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen gegen diesen Gedanken. Eigentlich unsinnig. Es ging ihm doch auch gut so wie es war, warum wollte er es ändern?

Dem Kind gefiel die Stille nicht, die folgte, als Akari in seinen Utensilien kramte, um etwas zusammen zu suchen. Irgendwo konnte Yogi eine Uhr ticken hören. Es machte ihn nervös, also beschloss er, die Ruhe zu unterbrechen. «Warum haben alle Angst vor dir?»

Eigentlich eine bloße, dumme Frage eines neugierigen Kindes, aber Akari hielt trotzdem inne. Angst? Er wusste, dass er die Leute absichtlich auf Abstand hielt, aber er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er wirklich gefürchtet war. Das Problem hierbei war, dass er es nicht ernst genommen hätte, wenn ein Erwachsener ihm dies mitgeteilt hätte. Aber ein Heranwachsender? Für gewöhnlich sprachen diese Menschen die harte Wahrheit aus…

Yogi beobachtete den Arzt aufmerksam, da er sonst nicht viel tun konnte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, glaubte er, tatsächlich ehrliche Überraschung in diesen Augen zu sehen. Jedoch verwischte diese Emotion allzu schnell wieder.

Akari wandte sich dem Jungen erneut zu. Diesmal hatte er eine Spritze im Anschlag. Der Impfstoff perlte aus der Spitze, als er prüfend Druck ausübte. Selbst wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dies war sein Job. Und man hatte ihm nun mal aufgetragen, Yogi eine Impfung in den Arm zu jagen. Es würde ihn zwar nicht sonderlich freuen…

«Weißt du, es ist nicht so, als würde dich das was angehen…», gab Akari ihm trocken zu verstehen.

Yogi dachte für einen Moment über das Gesagte nach, bevor sein noch kindlicher Verstand das Antworten übernahm. «Ich denke nicht, dass Akari-sensei angsteinflößend ist!», beschloss er laut für sich, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Akari hielt kurz inne und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er dies einer Antwort würdigte. Wenigstens war dieser Junge nicht so ein Monster, wie so ziemlich jeder, der etwas Derartiges durchzustehen hatte. «Merk dir diese Worte für später.» Der Arzt verzog den Mund zu einem wirklich furchteinflößenden Lächeln und stach mit der Spritze zu.

Von diesem Moment an, gehörte Yogi selbst zu den Menschen, die Akari-sensei zu meiden versuchten. Selbst wenn er es unwissentlich geschafft hatte, sich einen Platz im Herzen eines gewissen Arztes zu erschleichen.

Nicht dass dieser dies jemals zeigen oder zugeben würde.

**~*~ Weltherztag – 10 Jahre später ~*~**

«Yogi! Untersuchung! Und wag es dich, dich zu drücken!», befahl der Arzt dem Blonden harsch.

Yogi, welcher keine Erinnerungen mehr daran hatte, jemals ein annähernd freundliches Wort mit diesem gruseligen Menschen gewechselt zu haben, winselte gequält auf.

«Warum muss Akari-sensei bloß immer so furchteinflößend sein?», murmelte er den Tränen nahe zu sich selbst.


End file.
